Amor Robado
by Candydead
Summary: Creo que el título lo debe decir en una gran parte, lean por favor n n
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! Aquí les dejo este one-shot de este anime que me ha gustado mucho, este pequeño capitulo a salido de mi imaginación después de ver de nuevo 'La corda d oro -secondo passo-', espero que les guste como a mí.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**-Dialogo-**

**Narración.**

**"pensamiento"**

* * *

Amor Robado

Es invierno, el frió viento sopla constantemente, moviendo así las ramas secas de los árboles que rodean este parque.

El agua de la fuente llega hasta mi rostro gracias al aire, es fresca y fría, quizás la sensación que envuelve a mi corazón me hace creer esto.

Casi llega la noche, tornándose así el cielo con tintes rojizos, la gente comienza a irse, pues es habitual a esta hora.

Soy la única sentada en esta banca que da vista al mar y sus olas que se mueven de forma constante.

Estoy impaciente, estoy nerviosa y lo más importante estoy feliz; podré verte de nuevo, quiero verte, quiero estar cerca de ti, mis sentimientos son tan claros como el agua de esta fuente tras de mí.

¿Sabes? , me has sorprendido con tu llamada, citándome en este lugar, me confundo tontamente, pues realmente no tengo la menor idea del porque de mi requerimiento.

Soy una tonta, ingenua; al contarles a las chicas de que tú me llamaste y me citaste, Amou-san me ha dicho _"Puede confesarte su amor"_, esas palabras me estremecieron totalmente.

Es claro que no será así, trato de convencerme, pero no puedo, quiero, deseo que realmente 'ese' sea tu motivo para verme en este parque, en donde me viste tocando el violín.

Sigo esperando es un poco tarde, pero creo que no hay remedio contigo, siempre eres un poco impuntual, resisto el frió que asota el ambiente sólo para verte, para estar contigo.

"_¿Soy una tonta por hacer tal cosa?"_ pienso mientras veo el horizonte.

-Hola- saluda una voz tranquila y modesta, de inmediato se que eres tú.

-Hola Kaji- respondo girándome un poco, pues quiero contemplar tu rostro después de días de no verte.

Me gusta demasiado tu voz cuando me llamas, no puedo evitar estremecerme al escucharte.

-Lo siento Kaho-san, no creí que tardaría tanto para llegar aquí- te excusas mientras tomas asiento a mi lado.

-No hay problema, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí- miento, es claro que llegue mucho antes de lo acordado, pues sólo me puse mi saco y vine corriendo hasta llegar.

Los deseos de verte, de escucharte y de estar contigo eran mayores.

-Bueno, que es tan importante que no pudo esperar hasta el lunes- digo al darte un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-¿Eh?… es sólo qué…yo… quiero hablarte de alguien muy importante para mi- tu voz se endulza aún más de lo común.

-¡Ah! y… ¿Quién es ese 'alguien importante para ti'?- soy un poco bromista mientras te lo digo, pues es muy gracioso verte tan sonrojado como lo estas ahora.

Te vez tan lindo, tan ingenuo, y tan serio.

-Es…una persona que quiero desde que la conozco- dices de un segundo a otro. –Ella va en la misma academia que nosotros, igual en segundo. Es muy linda, enigmática, fuerte, con una voz melódica- miras a la nada mientras hablas.

Me siento un poco nerviosa ¿De quien estas hablando?

-¿Sabes? Ella ama la música, más la música clásica, y…toca el violín, lo hace con mucho amor, con dedicación.- continuas hablando de ella ¿Pero quien es? Me confundo, no se por que…pero quiero saber de inmediato de quien estas enamorado.

-¡Uy! Kaji, dime ¿Cómo es ella? ¿La conozco?- pregunto curiosa, realmente quiero salir de esta incertidumbre.

-Ella es de una estatura promedio, piel blanca, y….cabello rojizo y…- paras tus palabras mientras fijas tu mirada en mis ojos; eres tan firme y serio. –Sí la conoces- terminas manteniendo tu mirada posada en la mía.

"_Puede confesarte su amor"_ las palabras de Amou-san resuenan, ¿Hablas de mi? ¿Soy yo a…esa que amas? Contesta, por favor, para terminar con mi confusión.

-¿Cómo se llama esta chica?- cuestiono con impaciencia, no entiendo todo esto –Para poner manos en marcha- te sonrió al final de la frase.

-Risa Ozawa- dices quitando tus ojos de los míos, mirando de nuevo al frente.

Soy una tonta, me confundí completamente, que tonto ser humano soy al creerme la dueña de tu corazón. Siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos, tengo tantas ganas de llorar en este instante, esta sensación oprime a mi pecho con furia y demasiada fuerza. Dime ¿Qué hago?, ¿Te digo esto que siento?

-La chica de ojos verdes, de la clase de Tsuchiura?- pregunto de improvisto, mi voz tiembla un poco, pero creo que no lo has notado.

-Si, ella, sabía que la conocías, entonces… ¿Me ayudaras?-cuestionas con esa voz dulzona, que ahora no quiero escuchar, no cuando hables de… otra persona.

Soy una egoísta e incrédula, pero…debo de ayudar, es algo que no puedo evitarlo, soy tu amiga…y nada más.

-Claro, claro, te ayudare con Ozawa-san. Bien como debo organizar unas cosas para mi clase de mañana debo de irme, pero, planeare una estrategia para ayudarte ¿De acuerdo?- me levanto, pero creo que mis piernas tiemblan. Yo… quiero irme de aquí.

Ya el cielo esta negro, las estrellas brillan con intensidad, la luz de los faroles iluminan tristemente este parque.

-Es tarde así que…- mi voz se ahoga en mi garganta, espero que no hayas notado nada.

–Que debo irme, te veo el lunes Kaji-kun- sólo me miras ¿Por qué me miras? Quiero llorar y creo que mis ojos amenazan con dejar caer mis lágrimas.

-Kaho…te veo el lunes entonces- dices agachando la vista.

-Adiós- digo al dar unos pasos, no me detendré, camino con más velocidad para salir de este parque, para que no veas estas lágrimas que corren por mis mejillas.

Realmente la confusión me hizo creer que era yo… que era esa chica de la que hablabas con tanto amor… que tonta soy… pero creo que no puedo evitar esta situación pues… soy sólo tu amiga.

* * *

**N/A: Que mal que la confusión fuera así de grande ¿no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen sus reviews, y sino... pues tambien dejen su opinión.**

**Hare una segunda parte de este one-shot, que creo ya no sera one-shot, pero... sera la misma sitaución des de el punto de vista de Aoi Kaji.**

**Cuídense y gracias por leer n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Primero que nada les agradezco a esas "personitas " que han leído la primera parte de este fic, (aunque me habría gustado que dejaran reviews, pero bueno n.n), aquí les dejo esta segunda parte, que corre por parte de Aoi, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: La coda d oro no me pertenece (sino seria inmensamente feliz ¬¬)**

**-Dialogo-**

**Narración**

*******Flash Back********

**_"pensamiento"_**

* * *

Amor Robado (Aoi)

Creo que el confesar lo que sientes por una persona es dar un gigantesco paso; quitarte los nervios e iniciar, quizás con una relación que puede ser muy linda y placentera para los dos.

-Entonces ¿Puedo verte en el parque a las 6?- te cuestiono.

_-Sí… te veo ahí-_ contestas y terminas la llamada al instante.

Quiero aclarar esto que siento, desde que hable con esa chica todo en mi se ha revuelto, me ha confundido y también me he decepcionado un poco.

*******Flash Back*******

-Kaji me gustas desde que entraste a Seisou… y me gustaría salir contigo- dice una chica con cabello rojizo y ojos color verde esmeralda.

-Lo siento, yo… ni siquiera se tu nombre- su rostro se torna triste, pero no puedo mentirle.

-Kaji… nos han presentado alrededor de 5 veces, Tsuchiura-kun… yo voy en la misma clase que él, soy…soy Ozawa Risa- continua, se acerca a mi y toma una de mis manos.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo… me gustas demasiado- lleva mi mano hasta su pecho, yo quiero alejarla, pero ella no me deja.

-Lo siento… yo… quiero a otra persona- quito mi mano.

-Es Hino Kahoko- al escuchar tu nombre me sobresalto –Es ella ¿verdad?, pero… ella quiere a Tsuchiura, ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta como lo mira, como habla con él?- me cuestiona mientras mantiene la vista firme.

-Yo… no lo he hecho

-Pues date cuenta…sino es así trata de confesarte y si ves que da indicios de negación dile que soy yo a la que quieres y veras cuanto te apoya, pues… es sólo tu amiga- habla con tanta decisión que me hace creer que todo es verdad.

******Fin del Flash Black******

Aún sigo divagando sobre esta situación, quiero confesarme a ti, pero ¿Si es verdad todo lo que ella dijo? ¿Qué haré?

-Demonios ya es tardísimo- me levanto, me pongo mi saco y corro hasta el lugar acordado.

Mientras corro hasta el parque (ese lugar donde te vi por primero vez, tocando tu violín con amor y dedicación), pienso la forma de mis palabras para decirte lo que siento.

He llegado, cansado y fatigado, te veo a lo lejos: sentada en un banco frente a la fuente; te ves tan linda, que no puedo evitar mirarte.

Tu cuerpo tiembla un poco, debe ser por el frió, pero aun así te ves tan bella, tan delicada.

Mi mente esta muy clara, creo que es el momento de ir a donde estas para hablarte de esta situación.

-Hola- te saludo con tranquilidad, quiero siempre llamarte de esta forma, pues siempre haces que me sienta tranquilo a tu lado.

-Hola Kaji- me siento un poco mal contigo, pues habíamos acordado llamarnos por nuestro nombre.

Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocimos, que no lo creí algo inesperado e irrespetuoso. Me gusta mucho tu nombre que me guisaría decirlo una y otra vez.

-Lo siento Kaho-san, no creí que tardaría en llegar aquí- de verdad no creí que mi batalla mental tardaría tanto en terminar.

-No hay problema, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí- dices al tanto yo me siento a tu lado.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudo esperar hasta el lunes?- dices dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo, sacándome de mi transe.

Realmente esto es importante, no puede esperar tanto, además yo…quiero que esto lo sepas lo más rápido posible.

-¿Eh?… es sólo qué…yo… quiero hablarte de alguien muy importante para mi- hablo de ti, y quiero que lo tengas en cuenta.

-¡Ah! y… ¿Quién es ese 'alguien importante para ti'?- eres bromista, y creo que lo dices de tal forma por que creo que me sonrojo tontamente.

Me miras sin apartar la vista, me pones muy nervioso Kahoko, que no se que hacer, pero…creo que me gusta demasiado cuando me observas de tal forma.

-Es…una persona que quiero desde que la conozco- digo de un segundo a otro. –Ella va en la misma academia que nosotros, igual en segundo. Es muy linda, enigmática, fuerte, con una voz melódica- miro a la nada mientras hablo, pues me da un poco de pena, claro hablo de ti y es lo que provoca mi nerviosismo.

-¿Sabes? Ella ama la música, más la música clásica, y…toca el violín, lo hace con mucho amor, con dedicación.- continuo hablando de ti, pero ¿ya te diste cuenta?

¿Ya sabes que es a ti a quien amo, quien me ha cautivado desde el inicio?

-¡Uy! Kaji, dime ¿Cómo es ella? ¿La conozco?- preguntas curiosa, parece que no has comprendido, ¿Crees que hablo de otra persona?

¿Te has confundido? Me ha entrado el miedo, creí que sabrías al instante que eras tú de la que hablaba.

-Ella es de una estatura promedio, piel blanca, y….cabello rojizo y…- paro un poco mis palabras, giro y miro directo a tus ojos_. "Eres tu"_ pienso mientras me mantengo firme y serio. –Sí la conoces- te digo aun mirándote, tus ojos son tan bellos, tan llenos de alegría, que me hacen creer que veo tu alma al mirarlos.

"_Eres tu"_ tengo tantas de decírtelo, y besarte por fin, besar tus delicados labios carmesí, pero debes de preguntarme si eres tu para decir que sí.

-¿Cómo se llama esta chica?- cuestionas –Para poner manos en marcha- me sonríes, sigues creyendo que hablo de otra persona.

Esa chica tiene razón, no me quieres a mí, me siento tan estúpido por todo esto, me habría gustado decirte que eras tú desde el inicio. Pero que ya no puedo remediarlo, no puedo, y creo que me rendiré fácilmente.

-Risa Ozawa- digo desviando la mirada, no quiero que veas mis ojos cuando te digo una mentira.

Soy un tonto, lo siento, yo no soy… la persona que creía que era para ti. Siento que mi corazón se rompe en pedazos, tengo tantas ganas de llorar en este instante, esta sensación oprime a mi pecho. Dime ¿Qué hago?, ¿Te digo esto que siento?

-La chica de ojos verdes, de la clase de Tsuchiura?- preguntas de improvisto, creo que tu voz tiembla un poco, pero debe ser producto de mi imaginación.

-Si, ella, sabía que la conocías, entonces… ¿Me ayudaras?-cuestiono con esa voz dulzona, es obvio que finjo, por que realmente eres tu a la que yo más quiero.

Soy un egoísta e incrédulo, pero…debo de rendirme con esto. Me ayudaras con una chica a la que realmente no quiero, pero creo que lo haces con gusto. Me haces pensar que yo soy un simple amigo para ti.

-Claro, claro, te ayudare con Ozawa-san. Bien como debo organizar unas cosas para mi clase de mañana debo de irme, pero, planeare una estrategia para ayudarte ¿De acuerdo?- te levantas, no quiero que te vayas, tengo tantos deseos de tomar tu mano y decirte que esto es una confusión.

Ya el cielo esta negro, las estrellas brillan con intensidad, la luz de los faroles iluminan tristemente este parque.

-Es tarde así que…- tu voz tiembla ¿Por qué? –Que debo irme, te veo el lunes Kaji-kun- no puedo apartar mi mirada ¿Por qué tu voz tembló por unos segundos? ¿Que hice ahora que no me di cuenta? Tus ojos se ven vidriosos como si… quisieras llorar.

-Kaho…te veo el lunes entonces- digo ya sin ánimos, agachando la vista.

-Adiós- dices iniciando tu caminar.

Sin sentirlo las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, no creí que doliera tanto este amor. Es un amor que no se sabrá que existió, por que tu sólo me ves como tu amigo. Es como un amor robado por la ilusión y la confusión.

* * *

**N/a: Espero que les haya gustado este fic de tan sólo dos capitulos, no me odien por hacer esta situacion etre estos dos chicos, pero algo así debía de pasar, nop?.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aqui. SayoO, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
